Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 045
Amnael's Endgame, Part 1, known as VS Amnael! Absolute Seal of E-Hero in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki has the final remaining Spirit Key, and duels the final Shadow Rider, Amnael. Summary Chazz Princeton awakes in a bubble, and he can see Alexis and Atticus Rhodes nearby in separate bubbles. With six rainbow pillars of light surrounding Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki determines that the Spirit Keys have been used, and that his is the only one that's not yet been taken by the Shadow Riders. Ojama Yellow agrees with him, communicating with him from it's own card, as he had picked up Chazz's Deck after finding it in the water. Jaden vows to search out the final Shadow Rider and defeat him to save his friends. In the basement of the Abandoned Dorm, the final Shadow Rider awaits Jaden, and casts a spell to put the mark of Amnael above the the dorm to lead Jaden to him. Lightning strikes, knocking a tree into the water, which barely misses Jaden, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington. Smaller marks of Amnael appear, and the three follow them. They arrive at the Abandoned Dorm, and Pharaoh runs off after lightning strikes again. Arriving at the basement, they see strange machines, a coffin and Egyptian hieroglyphs. Opening the coffin, they find what appears to be the mummified corpse of Professor Banner. Chumley comments that that's impossible - it was take far longer than the short amount of time Banner's been missing for his corpse to mummify. The seventh Shadow Rider emerges and introduces himself as Amnael. 's Shadow Charm Emerald Tablet.]] Amnael removes a book from his cloak - it is his Shadow Charm, and he states he's sealed Jaden's friends in it. However, he denies having had anything to do with Banner's defeat, and states that that mummy has been here for quite a long time. The duel begins, and Amnael activates "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill", the effect of which causes all cards that would normally be sent to the Graveyard to be removed from play instead. He then plays "Steel Lamp", "Bronze Scale" and "Lead Compass" which allow to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel", "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" and "Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead". He explains that his Alchemy Beasts cannot be Normal Summoned, but each of them can attack directly even if the opponent has monsters out, then he Sets a card. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", drawing two cards; he then equips him with "Bubble Blaster" and attacks. Amnael activates his face-down "Elemental Absorber", which allows him to discard a card from his hand with the same attribute as an attacking monster to negate the attack and disallow monsters of that attribute from attacking further. He discards "Aqua Spirit", negating the WATER-attribute attack of "Bubbleman". Amnael attacks directly with all three of his Alchemy Beasts, reducing Jaden's Life Points to 2500. Chumley encourages Jaden by saying that Amnael has only one card left in his hand, so Jaden should be able to take the advantage soon. However, Amnale activates "Black Process - Negledo", which lets him remove his three Alchemy Beasts from play to draw two cards per removed Beast. He then plays "Tin Spell Circle", "Mercury Hourglass" and "Silver Key" to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Eatos the Tin", "Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Mercury" and "Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver". Amnael compares this process to that of Alchemy - destruction and rebirth. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman", equipping him with "Mud Max", which increases his attack by 300 and gives him a go-kart like device to ride. Thinking that he can attack with monsters that are not the WATER attribute, Jaden attacks, but Amnael reveals that "Elemental Absorber" can be activated multiple times to block multiple attributes. Discarding "The Rock Spirit", Amnael seals the attacks of Jaden's EARTH-attribute monsters. Amnael uses "White Process - Albedo" to Special Summon "Golden Homunculus", whose attack is equal to the number of cards removed from play times 300. With thirteen such cards, its attack rises to 3900. Amnael reduces Jaden to 1000 Life Points via direct attacks from his Alchemy Beasts and then attacks "Clayman" with "Golden Homunculus", however, Jaden sends "Mud Max" to the Graveyard to negate the attack and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and attacks with both her and "Avian", but Amnael discards "Spirit of Flames" and "Garuda the Wind Spirit" with "Elemental Absorber" to negate the attacks of the FIRE and WIND-attribute monsters. Jaden plays "Burst Return" to add his other monsters to his hand before playing "Burst Impact", which destroys all other monsters on the field and deals 300 damage for each monster destroyed. Amnael's field is clear and he is reduced to 2800 Life Points. Pharaoh scampers in, and Syrus picks him up, but Pharaoh scratches him across the face before running over to Amnael. He takes off his mask and reveals that he is really Professor Banner. However, he states that the mummy in the coffin is also him. Featured Duel Amnael's turn * Activates "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill", whose effect causes all cards that would usually be sent to the Graveyard to be removed from play instead. * Activates "Steel Lamp", Special Summoning "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel" from his Deck (500/500) in Attack Position. * Activates "Bronze Scale" and "Lead Compass" to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" (500/500) and "Alchemy Beast - Leon the Lead" each from his Deck (500/500) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, letting him draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its attack by 800. * Attacks with "Bubbleman", but Amnael activates his face-down "Elemental Absorber", discarding "Aqua Spirit" to negate the attack. Amnael's turn * Attacks directly via the effects of his Alchemy Beasts (Jaden 2500). * Activates "Black Process - Negledo", removing his Alchemy Beasts from play to draw two cards per monster. * Activates "Tin Spell Circle", "Mercury Hourglass" and "Silver Key" to Special Summon "Alchemy Beast - Eatos the Tin", "Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Mercury", and "Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver" (500/500 each) from his Deck in Attack Position. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. * Equips "Clayman" with "Mud Max", increasing its attack by 300. * Attacks "Eatos the Tin" with "Clayman", but Amnael uses "Elemental Absorber" to discard "The Rock Spirit" and negate the attack.In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Absorber" cannot block multiple attributes simultaneously, as you simply choose one upon the card's activation, which does not have to be in response to an attack. Amnael's turn * Activates "White Process - Albedo", Special Summoning "Golden Homunculus" (0/0) in Attack PositionIn the TCG/OCG, the Original ATK and DEF of "Golden Homunculus" are both 1500, whose attack increases by 300 for every card removed from play, to 3900. * Attacks directly via the effects of his three Alchemy Beasts (Jaden 1000) * Attacks "Clayman" with "Golden Homunculus", but Jaden activates the effect of "Mud Max", sending it to the Graveyard to negate the attack and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" from his hand (1000/1000). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800). * Attacks with "Avian" and "Burstinatrix", but Amnael uses "Elemental Absorber" to discard "Garuda the Wind Spirit" and "Spirit of Flames" to negate the attacks. * Activates "Burst Return", returning "Avian," "Clayman," and "Bubbleman" to his hand. * Activates "Burst Impact", destroying all of Amnael's monsters and dealing him 300 damage per monster. (Amnael 2800). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations Amnael makes numerous references to Judai needing to prove himself as the "ultimate alchemist" and draws parallels between his Deck and Judai's Elemental Hero Deck in the Japanese version. In the English version, he simply says the Jaden must become a better duelist than ever has been to win. Errors In the dub, when Amnael removes "Spirit of Flames" for the effect of "Elemental Absorber", "Spirit of Flames" has its Japanese artwork (its horns were unedited). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes